


Иглы

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mention of legitimate medical procedures, mention of drug use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце января 2010 года Джон и Шерлок переезжают в квартиру 221 Б на Бейкер-стрит. К середине февраля Джон становится не только защитником и помощником Шерлока, но и его врачом. По прошествии месяцев они сближаются, доверие между ними растёт, и Шерлок решает проверить насколько крепка их дружба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иглы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Needles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522813) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Спасибо Mortal Wombat за вычитку перевода

 

**Февраль: Прививка**

 

— Ты знаешь, врачи теперь на дом не приезжают, — рассеянно сказал Джон, осматривая кухню. Микроскоп был убран на самый край стола, и, скорее всего, это сделала миссис Хадсон, потому что освободившееся пространство так и осталось пустым. Здесь, конечно, ни о какой стерильности речи не шло, но как минимум половина рабочих поверхностей на кухне была «безопасней» пыльных дорожных обочин Афганистана. По сравнению с ними даже то крошечное пространство, которое Джону удалось отвоевать для приготовления чая, было настоящей операционной.

— Это твоя идея. Нам совсем не нужно…

— Нет, нужно. Так что иди сюда, — приказал Джон. Он отодвинул два стула: один для своего упирающегося пациента, другой – для рюкзака, который он брал на работу утром. – Знаешь, было бы намного проще, если бы ты пришёл в клинику. Например, я бы смог делать записи в твоём медицинском листе.

Тяжело вздохнув, Шерлок обречённо поплёлся на кухню, где сел на свободный стул.

— И Майкрофт бы тут же их удалил. Ты же знаешь, как он поступает с информацией, которую не может непосредственно контролировать.

— Чудно. Буду иметь в виду, что твой брат ведёт войну с Национальной службой здравоохранения, — к несчастью, Джон даже и не думал шутить. – Всё, что можно, мы сделаем здесь, а потом перейдём на диван.

Шерлок ссутулился и положил одну ногу на свободный стул, упрямо скрестив руки на груди.

— На диван, — повторил он, вытянув длинную шею в попытке посмотреть, как Джон опустошает рюкзак.

— Тебе нужно будет лечь. И радуйся, что я не заставляю снимать штаны. Только пиджак и рубашку, — сообщил ему Джон. Он принялся раскладывать на столе стетоскоп, сфигмоманометр, уже наполненный стерильный шприц, градусник, маленький фонарик и карту осмотра.

С Шерлоком никогда не бывало просто: вместо того, чтобы делать, что велено, он подозрительно посмотрел на Джона и спросил:

— Зачем?

— Давление, дыхание, температура, пульс и сердцебиение. А это для прививки, — Джон подошёл к раковине, чтобы помыть руки.

— Прививки? – после этих слов Шерлок выпрямился, но раздеваться даже не подумал.

— От столбняка, дифтерии и коклюша. Полагаю, в детстве тебе сделали все необходимые прививки, но о ревакцинации ты с тех пор не заботился. Ведь так?

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд, выразительнее любых слов, и начал раздеваться.

— В этом нет совершенно никакой необходимости. Я абсолютно здоров.

— Я бы не стал спорить, если бы в тебе было побольше веса, ты нормально питался и спал, а преступники не пытались убить тебя трижды с тех пор, как я переехал сюда две недели назад, — Джон достал из ящика стола полотенце и вытер руки.

— Ты делаешь проблему из ничего. Для моей профессии такой образ жизни абсолютно нормален. – Шерлок сверкнул светло-голубыми глазами. – Это ты вторгался в Афганистан, в конце концов.

— Ну а в тебя за две недели нашего знакомства стреляли больше, чем в меня при первом патрулировании. Снимай пиджак и рубашку, если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я сделал прививку в другом месте. Любая крупная мышца подойдёт.

Фыркнув, Шерлок отвернулся и принялся раздеваться. Джон с ухмылкой натянул латексные перчатки и стал проверять, в самом ли деле нет опасности того, что сосед вдруг без причины упадёт замертво в ближайшие полчаса.

Несмотря на склонность устраивать спектакли, Шерлок при осмотре вёл себя не хуже некоторых маленьких пациентов, которых Джону приходилось наблюдать в клинике. По крайне мере, он послушно делал то, что от него требовали, если при этом Джон отвлекал его разговорами на научные темы. Закончив со стетоскопом, Джон отвлёк Шерлока рассказом о том, как вдыхание токсичных паров или жидкостей влияет на шумы в лёгких у здоровых людей.

— Поднимайся и ложись на диван на спину, — сказал Джон, записав в карту данные Шерлока. Он проверил дату на упаковке шприца, убедившись, что у того не истёк срок годности, записал номер партии, торговую марку и дозировку, а потом последовал за Шерлоком в гостиную.

— В этом нет необходимости, — настойчиво сказал Шерлок, остановившись рядом с диваном.

— Здесь удобнее, чем на полу.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Джон, — Ложись на спину. Я даже разрешу тебе выбрать, куда колоть, если ты это сделаешь.

Шерлок всё-таки уступил, ещё раз тяжело вздохнув. Что ж, Джон и не ожидал, что капитуляция пройдёт гладко.

— Не на это я рассчитывал, когда брал себе в соседи врача, — сузив глаза, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, который устроился рядом с ним, сев на краешек кофейного столика.

— Тогда тебе следовало искать судмедэксперта, — усмехнувшись, Джон принялся, слегка надавливая на живот Шерлока, прощупывать органы, проверяя, нет ли признаков боли. – Всё нормально?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Никуда не уходи, — произнёс Джон, вставая. Он пошёл на кухню, взял шприц, разорвал на нём упаковку и прочитал маркировку на игле, чтобы убедиться, что всё правильно.

Когда Джон вернулся, Шерлок всё так же лежал на диване и не спускал с доктора глаз. Однако он не проронил ни слова, когда Джон подошёл и отодвинул кофейный столик.

— Не нужно подниматься, — язвительно произнёс Джон, опускаясь на колени рядом с плечом Шерлока. – Не боишься…, — он оборвал себя и сжал губы, мысленно выругавшись.

— Нет, — прозвучал лишённый всякого выражения голос.

Джон постарался скрыть свою неуверенность. Разумеется, Шерлок не боялся игл, разве что в чужих руках. Джон не смог удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть, видны ли следы предыдущих инъекций на руке друга, но заметил только один единственный шрам. Похоже, это был порез от ножа или крюка, оставленный на правом предплечье. Классическая защитная рана.

Боялся Шерлок или нет, но всё его внимание было приковано к Джону, как будто тот сейчас был единственным источником света в кромешной тьме. Впервые с того дня, как он покинул медицинский университет, Джон почувствовал неуверенность, очищая будущее место инъекции ватой, пропитанной спиртом. Когда он коснулся кончиком иглы кожи Шерлока, тот даже дышать перестал, однако его мышцы остались всё такими же расслабленными. Джон закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не сказать случайно что-нибудь глупое вроде: «Всего лишь маленький укольчик» или «Я буду считать от трёх до одного».

Он плавно ввёл иглу на необходимую глубину и мягко нажал на поршень. Челюсть Шерлока слегка дёрнулась, и в его глазах промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение. Твёрдой рукой Джон вытащил иглу и осмотрел место укола.

— Всё в порядке? – спросил он.

Шерлок кивнул, нервозно качнув головой:

— Да.

Джон тоже кивнул ему в ответ и поднялся на ноги.

— Тогда всё, — сказал он, обдумывая то, что только что произошло. Джон попытался стряхнуть с себя это странное чувство и бережно завернул шприц, чтобы завтра отнести на работу и там выбросить в специальный контейнер.

 

 

**Март: Швы**

 

Шерлок ворвался в комнату отдыха в клинике так, будто бы ходил туда каждый день, хотя, насколько Джон знал, он был здесь впервые. Джон поспешно отставил свой обед и вскочил, чуть не опрокинув стул, когда увидел, что Шерлок зажимает бок ладонью, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего необычного не произошло.

— Что ты натворил? — спросил Джон, пересекая комнату.

— Небольшая травма, — Шерлок избегал смотреть ему в глаза. – Я не могу дотянуться, а миссис Хадсон вряд ли согласится наложить швы, хотя я-то знаю, что она умеет шить.

Джон закрыл глаза и сдержал обречённый вздох.

— Давай найдём свободный кабинет, — вот и всё, что он сказал. Спустя месяц жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом, проведённый в постоянных спорах и ругани из-за того, что детектив так пренебрежительно относился к себе, словно у него и вовсе отсутствовало чувство самосохранения, единственное, что сейчас испытывал Джон – это гордость, потому что Шерлок пришёл именно к нему… что бы он там с собой ни сделал.

Через пять минут они уже были в третьем кабинете, где Шерлок распахнул свой чёрный пиджак, и взору Джона предстало полотенце – вероятно, из его же собственного ящика – прижатое к тёмной, застёгнутой на все пуговицы, рубашке.

— Я вынул почти всё стекло, — услужливо сказал Шерлок.

Когда они только съехались, Джон ругал друга из-за того, что тот не обращается в больницу как все нормальные люди. Сейчас же он просто сказал:

— Продолжай надавливать на рану. Химическое воздействие?

— Жидкость в колбе полностью выкипела, и поэтому она взорвалась.

— Я не об этом спрашивал.

Шерлок раздражённо выдохнул:

— Ничего токсичного.

— Чёрт подери, ладно. Не двигайся. Сиди здесь, пока я не принесу всё, что нужно, — приказал Джон, направляясь к двери.

В коридоре его ждала Сара:

— Слышала, у тебя внеплановый пациент, — терпеливо улыбнулась она, когда Джон закрыл дверь в кабинет.

— Да, прости. Но, по крайней мере, он не истекает кровью дома на диване.

Брови Сары поползли вверх. Она проводила Джона до кладовки.

— И что с ним?

— Надеюсь, просто порез разбитым стеклом.

Джон задумался, что могут означать слова «полностью выкипела», и добавил:

— И, возможно, ещё ожог. Он утверждает, что ничего ядовитого там не было.

— Боже мой! – Сара рассмеялась и покачала головой, прислонившись к стене рядом с кладовкой. – И это нормально?

— Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, — усмехнулся Джон.

— Слишком заманчивое предложение, — печально улыбнулась девушка. – Скажи, если тебе понадобится помощь.

В то же мгновение в воображении Джона возникло кошмарное видение Шерлока, критикующего то, как Сара накладывает швы.

— Я, э-э…

— Нет, не моя помощь. Но я знаю двух медсестёр и трёх дежурных из регистратуры, готовых помочь.

Джон рассмеялся и, выходя из кладовки с нагруженными руками, захлопнул дверь ногой.

— Спасибо, Сара.

Она улыбнулась и пошла с ним к третьему кабинету, где осторожно, так чтобы её не увидел Шерлок, открыла Джону дверь и беззвучно проартикулировала ему: «Удачи».

Тот благодарно кивнул, захлопнул дверь и пошёл мыть руки. В кои-то веки Шерлок послушался и сидел теперь там, где его оставили – на столе для осмотра пациентов.

— Швы не понадобятся. Просто проверь, осталось ли стекло.

— Врач или друг? – спросил Джон, намыливая руки.

Шерлок на мгновение замолчал:

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Кто тебе сейчас нужен: врач или друг?

Звук, который издал Шерлок, вероятно, можно было расценить, как попытку произнести какое-то слово – скорее всего «я» — но дальше дело так и не пошло. Детектив внезапно затих, и Джон повернулся, чтобы убедиться, что тот не потерял сознание. Лицо Шерлока ничего не выражало, но его глаза были широко раскрыты, а губы плотно сжаты. Джону ещё не приходилось видеть Шерлока настолько напряжённым. Он, сам не зная почему, ощутил укол вины.

— Не бери…

— Что ты… — Шерлок заморгал.

Его лицо приобрело знакомое раздражённое выражение, и он поспешно добавил:

— Что ты имел в виду?

Джон повернулся спиной к Шерлоку, чтобы тот не мог разглядеть его лицо. Он просто хотел разрядить обстановку, а не создавать неловкую ситуацию, причины которой он не понимал до конца. Однако Джон не придумал ничего лучше, чем сказать:

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя лечил, как врач или как друг?

— Я так и думал, — сквозь зубы произнёс Шерлок. Он замолчал, так и не ответив на вопрос.

Джон выключил воду, вытер руки и натянул чистые перчатки. Молчание давило на него, и, чтобы прервать его, он сказал:

— Потому что как врач я бы напомнил тебе, что мне решать, нужны швы или нет.

Шерлок громко вздохнул. Джону хотелось повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на него, встретиться с ним взглядом, но он не был готов к этому. Джон разложил все инструменты на тележке и подкатил её к столу, не отрывая взгляда от лампы, вмонтированной в стену.

— А как друг? – наконец-то негромко спросил Шерлок.

Джон включил лампу. Она загудела, и вокруг разлилось белое сияние.

— А как друг я бы велел тебе делать то, что я говорю, потому что мне совсем не хочется, чтобы ты заляпал кровью наш ковёр.

Шерлок коротко рассмеялся, а потом резко оборвал себя.

— Миссис Хадсон была бы тебе благодарна, — сказал он уже не таким напряжённым голосом.

Джон сжал плечо Шерлока, прежде чем мягко толкнуть его.

— Ложись. Посмотрим, что ты там с собой сделал.

Рана была не слишком опасной, но швы тут, конечно, требовались. Кому-нибудь другому Джон наложил бы три стежка, но ведь это был Шерлок, который и слушать не станет совета походить спокойно пару недель. Нет, тут нужно четыре шва. А, может быть, все пять.

— Сначала лидокаин, — сказал Джон, одной рукой очищая кожу вокруг пореза, а другой надавливая на рану, на этот раз используя чистую марлю.

— Не нужно.

— Будешь упрямиться, я тебя просто вырублю.

Шерлок поднял голову, чтобы было удобнее смерить друга гневным взглядом.

— Ты не станешь.

— Не вынуждай меня, — спокойно произнёс Джон.

Шерлок первым отвёл взгляд и снова опустился на стол, подложив под голову левую руку.

— Тогда не тяни.

Джон разорвал упаковку на шприце и дважды внимательно проверил его перед тем, как начать серию инъекций. Шерлок затих и молчал, и это напомнило Джону, как он отреагировал на прививку несколько недель назад.

— Всё будет хорошо, — успокаивающе пообещал ему Джон. Мышцы живота Шерлока напряглись, когда он шумно выдохнул в знак признательности. Джон опустил свободную руку ему на рёбра, примерно на дюйм выше края пореза. Он сильно надавил на кость, стараясь отвлечь друга.

Шерлок вздрогнул от неожиданности, и Джон начал первую инъекцию. Он вонзил иглу рядом с краем раны и нажал на поршень. Шерлок зашипел и поднял голову, чтобы поглядеть на Джона, но тот не обратил на него внимания. Он продолжал плавно надавливать на поршень, а затем вынул иглу и примерился для второй инъекции у края немеющего участка.

— Прости. Я знаю, он щиплет, — сочувственно сказал Джон.

— Всё нормально.

— Врать своему врачу нехорошо, — сказал Джон, прижимая иглу и вводя вторую дозу.

— Моя ложь никак не отразится на твоей способности удалить стекло из раны.

Джон усмехнулся, продвигаясь к дальнему краю пореза. В этот раз, когда он сделал укол, Шерлок не вздрогнул.

— Спасибо, — сказал ему Джон.

— Что? — Шерлок поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. – За что?

— За то, что пришёл ко мне.

Маска безразличия соскользнула с лица детектива:

— Что? – удивлённо повторил он.

Джон улыбнулся и убрал иглу в контейнер под тележкой.

— За то, что доверяешь мне, — пояснил он.

Шерлок приоткрыл рот и заморгал, уставившись на Джона и быстро скользя взглядом по его лицу, словно пытаясь прочитать книгу на иностранном языке. Он так ничего и не сказал, когда наконец-то отвёл взгляд и уронил голову на мягкую набивку смотрового стола, но это молчание было красноречивее любых слов.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Джон опустил лампу и сказал:

— Ну, хорошо. Теперь ты не должен ничего чувствовать, но скажи, если будет больно. Сначала я проверю, осталось ли стекло.

 

 

**Апрель: Опасность**

 

Стоило только Джону закрыть глаза, как он услышал скрип ступенек на лестнице. Еще не до конца проснувшись, Джон схватил пистолет и навёл его на дверь. Его руки не дрожали, хотя сердце бешено стучало о рёбра, а адреналин, в сотый раз за эту ночь, выплёскивался в кровь.

Шерлок. Наверняка это Шерлок. Все двери в доме были закрыты и заперты на замок. Никто не смог бы пробраться внутрь. Джон знал, что он в абсолютной безопасности, но всё равно не мог опустить оружие.

Оцепенев, Джон будто наяву снова чувствовал на себе вес жилета с семтексом, скрытым под бесформенной курткой. Тогда в бассейне ему приходилось заставлять себя дышать, словно он боялся, что даже слабое движение рёбер и диафрагмы может вызвать взрыв, после которого нечего уже будет хоронить.

Джон вздрогнул, когда услышал, как чьи-то ногти заскребли по деревянной двери, но постарался выровнять дыхание. Нет, это не Шерлок. Шерлок не был нерешительным и тихим. Он был шумным и резким, и именно он спас Джону жизнь, пусть даже это его вина, что Джон вообще оказался в бассейне.

— Джон?

Резко выдохнув, тот опустил пистолет и кивнул, не обращая внимания на то, что дверь всё ещё закрыта.

— Да, — всё, что ему удалось произнести.

Дверная ручка повернулась, но не до конца, поскольку дверь была заперта на замок. Тут же послышался тихий стук.

С нервным смешком Джон положил «ЗИГ» обратно под подушку, где он по глупости решил хранить его. Прикроватная тумбочка подходила для этого, конечно, лучше, но сегодня ночью Джону нужно было, чтобы оружие лежало рядом. Он отошёл от кровати и повернул замок. Пальцы тряслись, будто расставшись с пистолетом, Джон вдруг потерял власть над своими руками.

Шерлок бледной тенью стоял за дверью. Он так и не снял свой костюм, и тусклый свет с лестницы придавал ему по-настоящему призрачный вид. Детектив держал в руках книгу: большую, тяжёлую, обшитую старой, потрескавшейся кожей. Джон никогда не видел такой на полке, но не стал удивляться: книги у них валялись по всей квартире.

— Ты в порядке? – наконец спросил он, с беспокойством глядя на друга. Включившийся режим «доктор» помог Джону успокоиться.

Шерлок медленно покачал головой.

— Я… не могу, — через силу прошептал он, не отрывая взгляда от книги в своих руках.

Джон дрожал от холода. Он спал только в трусах и футболке, потому что его одеяло было тяжёлым и тёплым.

— Не можешь что?

Со всхлипом Шерлок протянул книгу Джону.

— Вот это, — едко сказал он и, неуклюже оторвавшись от стены, сбежал вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, будто за ним гнались враги.

Совершенно сбитый с толку, Джон включил лампу и открыл книгу. Её обложка была настоящей, но вот страницы нет – их склеили вместе и посередине вырезали полость, где сейчас лежали три одноразовых шприца в упаковке и мешочек с белым порошком.

По спине Джона пробежал холодок. Он подумал о семтексе, о вони хлорки, о Шерлоке, шёпотом произносящем его имя, которое эхом разносилось по залу с покрытыми кафельной плиткой стенами, где вода и само пространство придавало их голосам чужой, незнакомый оттенок. Они должны были умереть. Все они: Джон, Шерлок, больной ублюдок «Джим-из-Ай-Ти», снайперы. Они все должны были погибнуть при взрыве. Джон уже приготовился к смерти, но они спаслись. Это произошло не благодаря храбрости Джона или гениальности Шерлока, а из-за случайного, непонятного телефонного звонка.

Джону хотелось уничтожить эту книгу. Ему хотелось смеяться от радости, что он остался жив, или кричать от этого неожиданного поворота событий, который подкинула ему жизнь, или удавить Шерлока за то, что тот стал участвовать в безумных играх Мориарти.

Но Джон не сделал ничего из этого.

Он встал и, держа книгу, спустился по лестнице, дрожа от холода, но не замечая этого. Шерлок лежал на диване, его рукава были аккуратно закатаны выше локтя. Левой рукой он закрывал глаза, а правую, слегка приподняв, прижимал к боку, сжимая и разжимая кулак.

Оставалось только затянуть жгут.

Джон едва не ударил его. Он не собирался помогать Шерлоку убивать себя. Гениальный мерзавец, конечно, знал это, но имел наглость всучить Джону свой набор, ожидая, что тот, как обычно, кинется исполнять поручение. Потому что Шерлок, кажется, привык рассчитывать, что Джон позаботится о нём: накормит, приготовит чай и кофе и даже уложит спать, если детектив был на ногах три дня подряд.

Джон уже набрал воздух в лёгкие, чтобы закричать на него, но тут его сонный, перегруженный, затуманенный адреналином мозг словно переключился на новую волну. Шерлок, конечно же, был эгоистичным идиотом, вредящим самому себе, но всё-таки он был ещё и гением. Он предсказывал действия людей, как гроссмейстер предугадывает следующий ход в шахматах. Шерлок знал, что Джон не станет этого делать, но он всё равно дал ему этот набор и вёл себя так, будто ожидал…

И тут Джон замер. Даже если бы он хотел сейчас что-то сказать, он всё равно не смог бы сделать вдох, чтобы произнести хоть слово.

Джон молча пошёл на кухню. Там он открыл кран с горячей водой и достал аптечку с полки. Поскольку Шерлок имел привычку рыться в ней, если ему было что-то нужно, доктор обычно проверял аптечку раз в неделю и поэтому знал, что проспиртованные тампоны на месте. Джон взял две штуки, нашёл коробку с латексными перчатками подходящего размера, а после проверил воду. Либо старые водопроводные трубы сегодня так хорошо работали, либо только что включился нагреватель. Моя руки, Джон почувствовал, что продрог до костей, но, так или иначе, ему приходилось работать и в худших условиях.

Он вытер руки и сосредоточился на содержимом книги. Джон знал, что ему следовало избавиться от кокаина каким-то другим способом, но ему не хотелось посвящать в это дело Лестрейда. Он также не горел желанием оставлять эту дрянь в квартире до тех пор, пока не пойдёт на работу. За отсутствием лучшей альтернативы, Джон высыпал содержимое пакетика в раковину, хорошенько прополоскал его и выбросил в ведро.

Он смотрел на текущую воду, и в голове было абсолютно пусто. У Джона не было плана или какой-то пошаговой инструкции к действию, но он знал, что найдёт способ решить эту проблему. Шерлок бы не пришёл к Джону, если бы не доверял ему. Он бы не попросил его сделать то, что поможет им обоим пережить эту ночь. Этот час. Эти пять минут.

Джон выключил воду, когда почувствовал, что время подошло. Он взял один из пузырьков со стерильной дистиллированной водой, у которой ещё не истёк срок годности. Радуясь, что ему не придётся импровизировать, Джон натянул перчатки и разорвал упаковку на одном из шприцов. Игла была толще, чем ему хотелось бы. Укол будет болезненным, но, наверно, Шерлок выбрал такой шприц не без причины.

И когда Джон подумал об этой причине, его руки затряслись. Прошла минута, прежде чем он успокоился достаточно, чтобы набрать небольшое количество жидкости в шприц.

Резиновый жгут был свёрнут и лежал на самом дне полости в книге. Джон взял его, захватил шприц и проспиртованные тампоны и пошёл в гостиную. Шерлок так и не сдвинулся с места, хотя его согнутая рука уже начала дрожать от напряжения.

Джон опустился на колени рядом с диваном. Он не планировал, что ему делать дальше, и вынужден был взять шприц в зубы, чтобы освободить руки. Конечно, это было небезопасно и нестерильно, но что теперь в его жизни было безопасным и стерильным? По крайней мере, никто сейчас не пытался их убить. Наверное. Может быть.

Он на это надеялся.

Джон обернул жгут вокруг руки Шерлока, чуть повыше локтя, и осторожно затянул его, завязав узел сверху. Шерлок резко вздохнул, сжав вторую руку в кулак, но глаз не открыл.

Джон сорвал упаковку с одного из тампонов и протёр им внутреннюю сторону локтя Шерлока. Никаких следов предыдущих инъекций видно не было, вены набухли, и их совсем несложно было найти. Джон отложил в сторону тампон, взял шприц у себя из зубов и положил руку Шерлоку на плечо.

— Расслабься, — сказал он, удивившись, каким спокойным и тихим был его голос. – Я рядом.

Шерлок тихо выдохнул и кивнул. Его левая рука, сжатая в кулак так, что побелели костяшки, наконец-то расслабилась. Детектив облизал губы и нервно закусил нижнюю.

Джон осторожно ввёл шприц в вену Шерлока. Когда кончик иглы проколол кожу, детектив зашипел и вздрогнул, но не отдёрнул руку.

— Тише, — прошептал Джон, медленно нажимая на поршень. Шерлок расслабился, хотя должен был понимать, что там только вода. Доза была совсем маленькой, но Джон всё равно выждал некоторое время, позволяя Шерлоку раствориться в иллюзиях, какими бы они ни были.

Джон вытащил иглу, и напряжение стало отпускать Шерлока.

Джон отложил шприц на кофейный столик и быстро развязал жгут. Из ранки тут же потекла кровь. Джон забыл захватить с собой бинт, поэтому он просто прижал палец к месту укола.

— Я видел, как ты погиб, — Шерлок сказал это таким спокойным голосом, словно просил налить ему чашку чая.

Задрожав, Джон прислонился к дивану и подтянул колени к груди. Из окна сквозило, и холодный воздух, казалось, собирался вокруг его босых ног, но Джон всё равно не мог найти в себе силы встать и подняться в спальню.

— Я всё ещё здесь, — сказал он.

Шерлок опустил ладонь на плечо друга. Потом снова убрал руку, слегка коснувшись кончиками пальцев спины Джона.

— Я вижу это каждый раз, когда закрываю глаза.

— Я никуда не денусь – без тебя, по крайней мере, — невесело усмехнулся Джон. Он уже убивал за Шерлока и готов был умереть за него. Их жизнь нельзя было назвать безопасной или спокойной, и если бы Джон погиб, Шерлок, скорее всего, вскоре отправился вслед за ним. – Иногда я удивляюсь, как тебе удавалось перейти через дорогу до меня.

Шерлок рассмеялся, невесело и как будто через силу, но всё равно это было хорошим знаком. Его рука теперь свисала с подлокотника дивана. Из-за темноты, царящей в гостиной, зрачки Шерлока казались огромными, они почти полностью закрывали светлую, голубовато-зелёную радужку.

— Тогда я не стану упоминать, что уже три раза попадал под машину.

Джон широко улыбнулся:

— Тогда я не стану говорить тебе, чтобы ты никогда не выходил без меня из дома.

Шерлок самодовольно усмехнулся:

— По рукам, — сказал он, снова закрывая глаза.

Если бы не холод, Джон с радостью остался бы тут хоть на всю ночь. Но он и так задержался гораздо дольше, чем ему следовало бы, и жгучая боль в плече теперь волнами распространялась по всему телу, напоминая обо всех когда-либо полученных травмах. Даже его руки, на которые всё ещё были надеты латексные перчатки, замёрзли.

Когда Джон попытался подняться, Шерлок резко открыл глаза и отыскал его взглядом, будто боясь, что друг исчезнет:

— Джон?

— Я тут продрог до костей, Шерлок, — сконфуженно признался доктор. Он осторожно отнял палец от ранки. Та была липкой, но кровь уже успела свернуться. Джон с облегчением снял перчатки и неуклюже поднялся на нежелающие разгибаться ноги.

Шерлок развернулся, точно гибкая кошка, и тоже встал.

— Я не могу заснуть, — признался он. – Не получается.

Джон смертельно устал, замёрз, и ему по-прежнему было тошно от всего того, что сегодня произошло. Он кивнул и тихо сказал:

— Знаю. У меня тоже.

Он не хотел поднимать взгляд и смотреть в глаза Шерлоку. Внимание зацепилось за след от укола, и это позволило сосредоточиться. Дало цель. Джон повернулся и пошёл на кухню за пластырем. С использованным шприцем и перчатками он разберётся, когда придёт в себя, или, в крайнем случае, отложит всё на завтра. Шерлок последовал за ним, не желая отставать от друга больше, чем на два шага, и Джон не стал возражать. Он разорвал упаковку, взял Шерлока за руку и осторожно наклеил пластырь на ранку, аккуратно разглаживая края.

— Я ведь не сделал тебе больно?

— Нет, всё нормально.

Джон кивнул, поглаживая пальцем пластырь, гладкий материал которого резко контрастировал с мягкой кожей Шерлока.

— Может быть, тебе лучше будет поспать на диване?

— Может, — Шерлок замолчал и сжал пальцы в кулак, посмотрев на руку, которую всё ещё держал Джон. – Там слишком холодно. В мою комнату? – спросил он, но этот вопрос прозвучал скорее как приглашение.

Джон взглянул на него, вспоминая красные огоньки, плясавшие по тёмным кудрям и бледной коже. Только в шпионских фильмах снайперы пользовались лазерными прицелами, профессионалам они были не нужны. То, как огоньки с дрожанием прыгали по лбу Шерлока, напугало Джона куда больше, чем семтекс – такая неуверенность на столь короткой дистанции могла означать, что снайпер неопытен.

Новичок всегда был опаснее профессионала. Малейший звук или движение могли заставить его выстрелить.

Не дожидаясь, когда в нём заговорит здравый смысл, Джон кивнул:

— Давай в твою, — согласился он.

Шерлок выдохнул с заметным облегчением. Он взял Джона за руки, притягивая ближе, и повёл его по коридору. Джону никогда не доводилось переступать порог спальни Шерлока. Он, в отличие от некоторых, уважал чужое личное пространство. Войдя, Джон сразу заметил, что комната Шерлока по сравнению с гостиной и кухней выглядит на удивление опрятной.

Шерлок остановился только для того, чтобы сбросить ботинки. Затем он нехотя отстранился от Джона и, не раздеваясь, залез под одеяло, оставив его отогнутым с краю.

Джон замёрз так, что не чувствовал ног, но одного этого не хватило бы, чтобы заманить его в тёплую постель. Однако того, что там был живой и невредимый Шерлок – хватило. Джон закрыл на замок дверь, раздумывая, не подняться ли ему к себе, чтобы забрать «ЗИГ», но отбросил эту мысль, понимая, что не хочет так надолго покидать друга.

Джон неуклюже забрался в кровать и спрятался под одеяло. Всё его тело дрожало от холода, напоминая, что апрель в Лондоне – это ещё зима. Шерлок перевернулся на бок и смотрел на него в темноте. Одеяло сбилось на сторону, и холодная рука потянулась к ладони Джона, переплетая их пальцы вместе.

— Спасибо, что не погиб, — прошептал Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся. Смех вышел нервным, радостным и печальным одновременно.

— А тебе спасибо, что пришёл ко мне за…, — Джон замялся, будто сказанные вслух слова непременно станут реальностью. — … за тем, что тебе было нужно.

Шерлок сильнее сжал руку Джона:

— Если бы я не пришёл… Я бы пришёл всё равно.

— И ты ещё говоришь, что это я безграмотный, — поддразнил его Джон.

Шерлок хотел было возмущённо фыркнуть, но вместо этого рассмеялся.

— Я не… Я просто не ожидал…

— Это помогло? – перебил его Джон.

Вместо ответа Шерлок сжал его руку. Джон услышал шелест волос по подушке и догадался, что это был кивок.

Доктор перекатился на спину, освободившись от захвата Шерлока:

— Ну-ка иди сюда. Помоги мне согреться, эгоистичный ты мерзавец.

Наконец, Шерлок придвинулся чуть ближе, и Джон смог положить руку ему под голову. Джону пришлось постараться, чтобы прижать к себе друга. Свои замёрзшие ступни он сунул под ноги Шерлока, не чувствуя при этом ни капли вины: по крайней мере, на Шерлоке всё ещё были носки.

— Дело не только в наркотиках, — тихо произнёс Шерлок. – Мои родители тоже были врачами. В основном занимались исследованиями.

Джон боялся дышать. Ни разу ещё никто из братьев не рассказывал о своей семье. Будто они оба существовали в вакууме, полном густой горечи, прорезанной тонкими, натянутыми нитями уважения и чего-то, похожего на привязанность.

— На нас у них совсем не было времени. Сначала нашим воспитанием занимались няньки и гувернёры… потом закрытая школа, — Шерлок сжался, его пальцы впились в футболку Джона. – Только если что-нибудь случалось, они не доверяли нас ни одному врачу, кроме себя.

— Вот как, — тихо произнёс Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами и натянул одеяло, почти что закрывая им лицо.

— Так наркотики были нужны тебе не ради кайфа? Это было что-то вроде самолечения.

Джон мог по пальцам одной руки подсчитать, сколько раз ему удавалось удивить Шерлока. И сейчас, судя по тому, как тот вздрогнул, можно было добавить себе ещё один балл. Шерлок снова пожал плечами, выдавая этим жестом свою нервозность.

— Поначалу, — сказал он. – Но это вызывает зависимость. Химическую. Психологическую.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал ему Джон. – Что бы тебе ни было нужно, я помогу. Обещаю.

Шерлок выдохнул, обдав тёплым дыханием футболку Джона. Он дотронулся коленом до ноги друга и положил руку ему на живот.

— Я знаю.

 


End file.
